


Lollipop

by Lady_Darkness



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness
Summary: Isak has to study, Even gets bored and eats a lollipop. Sexy times ensue.





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you let me go off on a tangent.   
> This happened because SOMEONE on the Evak Facebook Group felt it necessary to mention Even and a lollipop in the same sentence.

Isak sat at his desk, trying to cram for his final test. He had been studying for over a week and still he felt like he didn’t master the subject. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight. His heart started beating even faster as he reread the same section for what must have been the eleventh time and still nothing stuck. It was like he had never followed the classes or hadn’t ever seen the contents of the damn book. 

Even walked down the hall of the building, expecting to hear some music or voices from their apartment. Hadn’t Vilde said she would be passing by to pick up some of Isak’s books? He didn’t remember, but the total silence wasn’t what he had expected. Shoving his key in the lock, he made sure to make some noise so he wouldn’t scare Isak when he was studying. His boyfriend had been grumpy to the extreme over the last few days, and it had started to get on Even’s nerves. When no one came to greet him at the door, he went in and fished a lollipop out of his pocket. He tore off the paper real quick and popped it in his mouth, surprised at the actual lemony flavour instead of artificial and undetermined sweetness that usually characterized those candies. He let out a moan, both to show his appreciation for the lollipop and to draw Isak’s attention. 

Isak looked up, annoyed at the disturbance, but his face lit up when he saw his boyfriend enter the room. He turned in his chair to take a good look at Even’s slim and elegant figure as he entered the room. He was very much drawn to the tall boy -no, man- and he enjoyed watching him move around their place, dressed or undressed. Smiling, he looked up to Even. 

“Halla.”

Even walked up to the desk and kissed Isak on the top of his head. He ruffled his curls with a tender move of his hand. He let his hand slide down, caressing Isak’s neck and moving to his shoulder blades to check up on the tense knots he’d felt there the previous night. 

“Hi babe, have you finished yet?” 

“Not for a few hours. I still need to revise those two binders,” Isak sighed, looking sadly at the amount of reading he still had to do before he could call it a night. He stared at Even, not knowing if he wanted him to leave or stay close and distract him from his school work. In the end he turned his back on Even with an apologetic look. He really had to get this finished. 

Even pouted but went into the kitchen anyway, knowing Isak couldn’t focus when he was there, hanging around and playing games. His fingers itched to tackle the newest version of Fifa he’d bought a week earlier, but he knew Isak needed the privacy to study, and it was hard to come by in their small apartment. 

After two hours Even had enough. He’d done the dishes they had left piling up for a week because they’d had other, often more pressing activities, on their schedules. They basically hadn’t left their bed, or shower, or couch for a week, not able to not touch each other. Even grinned as he remembered some of the more remarkable things Isak was capable of with that wicked tongue of his. His grin got wider when he thought about what he could do with his own mouth. Isak loved his lips, that much he knew, and he loved Isak’s just as much. There wasn’t much he liked better than to kiss and suck that pouty mouth until he was incoherent with need. He licked his lips and went to the cupboard to find another of those delicious yellow lollipops. 

Isak had finally finished reading one of the two binders and leaned backwards, his eyes closed. He really wanted to go find Even in the kitchen and give him a hug after he had dismissed him earlier, but before he could make a move he saw his boyfriend come back into the living room. And he was eating a lollipop -no wait, scratch that- he was performing a most excellent blowjob on that lollipop. Isak’s mouth fell open at the sensual sight of Even snacking on a lollipop of all things.

Even gently sucked the top of the candy between his full lips, just hard enough to make it stick to his upper lip for a moment and then let it go again again, string of saliva and sugar forming between his lower lip and the candy. He then proceeded to lick his lips clean with a fluid move of his tongue and tasted the lemony flavour all over his mouth. He looked down to Isak, who was staring at him with his eyes wide open and focused on the yellow candy he now slowly moved up and down between his lips, making little needy and sucking noises as he obviously enjoyed both the taste and the attention the lollipop got him. 

“Damn you, Even,” Isak mumbled as he stood up and walked in Even’s direction “You are so fucking hot like this. You know I should be studying and still you walk in here like this.” he whispered seductively, adjusting his erection that was clearly visible in his loose sweatpants. 

Even smiled with every muscle on his face and put down his candy, now he knew something much better was coming his way. His eyes glowed as he pulled Isak close and gently started to stroke the other boy’s cock through the fabric, watching him arch into the touch. 

“Want me to do to you what I did to this?”, he asked, pointing to the now discarded yellow candy.

Isak only moaned and pushed up against the pressure on his groin. He needed Even’s hand there like he needed his next breath, but he needed him to kiss him even more. He proceeded to pull his boyfriend close to him, so close their noses were almost touching. He gently licked Even’s upper lip before pressing their lips together in the sweetest of kisses. Their kisses were the one thing that Isak would never be able to live without. It was only when he was kissing Even he could one hundred percent communicate the depth of his feelings for him. Words had always come up short, but their kisses never failed to show just how much they loved one another.

Feelings aside, more pressing matters made themselves clear as their hips touched, grinding their hard cocks together. Even made short work of Isak’s pants. He pulled the drawstring and pushed them down, revealing his erect cock. He knelt down and licked gently at the head before closing his lips around it and sucking it like he had the candy only a bit earlier. He enjoyed the clean and slightly salty taste of his boyfriend as he flattened his tongue and licked all the way down to Isak’s balls before he slid his cock all the way inside his mouth. Grabbing Isak’s ass for leverage, he started sucking and licking in earnest, trying to get the other boy to make the sounds he loved so much. 

Isak groaned as his cock hit the back of Even’s throat. He tried not to thrust into the warm and welcoming heat, but he failed spectacularly. A small choking sound from Even was enough to make him pull out and look at the other boy. Isak pulled him up to crash their lips together in a passionate kiss. He wiped the tears from Even’s eyes and grinned guiltily.

“Sorry, got a bit carried away.”

Even just smiled and wrapped Isak up in his arms before throwing him down on the couch. He leaned over him and captured his lips in the sweetest kiss he was capable of. His full lips caressed Isak’s while his tongue softly coaxed the other boy’s mouth open. When their tongues touched, Even felt a jolt of electricity run through him. He didn’t want to wait no longer. He pushed down his own pants and lowered himself between Isak’s legs, brushing both of their erections together. 

Isak looked down to where their cocks touched. Closing his eyes, he allowed Even to take charge. One large, elegant hand folded around both of them, stroking firmly. Isak moaned as Even easily found the rhythm that always got him off so quickly. He tried to pull back, but Even wasn’t having it. 

“Just let go, I got you, my love,” he breathed as he sped up his strokes, feeling himself edging closer to his climax. He held Isak’s gaze as he made both of them come at the same time. Even’s eyes were soft as he took in his boyfriend as he climaxed and let his head fall on Even’s shoulder, still panting. 

Isak softly kissed Even’s neck, licking up the layer of sweat that had formed during their activities. He pulled him close, paying no attention to the mess between their bodies. The white fluid got everywhere, but Isak didn’t mind. He only wanted to feel Even close again. His love for the other boy was unprecedented. He had never felt anything like it before. He could go hours lying next to him, tracing his lips with his fingers before kissing him, softly at first, but then incapable of holding back the passion that surged through him at Even’s touch. 

Even held Isak close, his sky blue eyes holding Isak’s gaze. He didn’t mind the drying mess between them either as he lowered them to the couch, keeping Isak as close as possible. When he sat down he pulled Isak’s pants down to free his legs so it was easier to hold him in his lap. 

Isak wrapped his arms and legs around Even’s lanky form. He buried his nose in Even’s neck and breathed in his scent. 

“I love you,” he whispered, just loud enough for Even to hear. His breath hitched as the arms around him tightened their grip. Even’s breath tickled him behind his ear, the small puffs forming a thin layer of moisture on his skin. His heart jumped as he became aware of Even’s breath speeding up at the same time his heart beat faster. He nuzzled the other boy’s ear, placing soft and sweet kisses right under it. His hands roamed Even’s back, finding their way under his shirt and touching the soft skin there. He lowered himself down and laid his head against Even’s, both resting on the back of the couch. 

“Hey, Hot Stuff,” Even whispered tenderly “did you want to go for round two?”

Isak’s eyes crinkled in amusement as he lifted his head to meet Even’s soft smile. With a kiss to those lush lips, he flipped them over on the couch, so Even was completely at his mercy. 

“I’ll show you what eating lollipops has taught me,” he teased before he made his way down to Even’s already half hard cock.


End file.
